Burning Heart
by ChottoMatte
Summary: “My name’s Roxas, and I’m not on the menu. But if you want to wait until I get off work in half an hour, I’ll see what I can do.” Rated T for uh... Yaoi. AkuRoku. R & R plox?


**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.****  
****2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.****  
****3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!****  
****4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**AkuRoku 3**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She (For Liz) - Parachute

Roxas had no problem keeping his cute little mouth shut. High school was scary enough, without incurring the wrath of his peers. He tried to avoid the other students, anyway. No one seemed to _understand_ him here, so he kept to himself as much as possible, and tried not to stand out.

Of course, this was hard, as he was the only openly gay student in a school of over 4,000. It didn't help that his current object of affection was possibly the most popular boy he knew – Axel Flynn, resident Sex God and all-around President of Everything.

Every time he saw the redhead in the halls, he had the irrepressible urge to reach out – touch his hair, run a finger down his arm, grab onto those wide shoulders and hang on for dear life – but no, he couldn't do that. He resisted the best he could, fighting down every instinct that told him 'Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! Go! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!' whenever he got within 10 feet of the heartthrob, and tried to act as normal as he could.

But damn, that boy was fine, and damn, keeping his hands to himself was hard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Don't Trust Me – 3OH!3

The music throbbed through the floor, vibrating walls and bodies alike. Axel let himself sink into the beat – god, there was nothing better than a rave to shake off the tension from a hectic work week.

A flash from across the room caught his eye – which was saying something, considering how every person there had to be covered in neon glow-sticks, and every light was flashing like a cop-car. A circle had formed in the center of some huge crowd, and as Axel peeked between the tightly-packed, sweaty bodies, he saw what everyone was so interested in.

A small blonde boy – hell, he looked like a 12-year-old – was dancing in the center of the crush, a look of utter bliss on his upturned face. The crowd watched in astonishment and awe as he twisted and swirled, fluid even in this atmosphere, his dance out of tempo but still so _right. _

Axel licked his lips, his mouth suddenly parched, and broke through the mesh of humans. Stepping into the impromptu enclosure, he tapped the boy on the shoulder and whispered into his ear, "Mind if I join you?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Satellites – Beyonce

Roxas opened his umbrella ruefully, scowling as he stepped out into the rain. The rush of employees flowing home from work was almost overwhelming, and he took a deep breath before pushing his way into the tide. The blocks passed, greyer and greyer, and his mind began to wander.

He looked down as he walked for a while, letting the uniform paleness of the sidewalk slabs lull him into an isolated calm. Eventually it got boring enough, and he looked up for a moment, to make sure the crowd hadn't swept him away completely.

A burst of fire-red caught his eye, and his head jerked to the side, quite suddenly and quite painfully. A familiar face – no, the crowd was moving too fast, too forcefully – he couldn't get back, he had to escape – it was too fast, too sudden –

The flash of color disappeared, turning around the far corner as Roxas was swept even farther away. Only a snatch of color, a brief burst – but Roxas felt his insides warm, and he couldn't understand why.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Handlebars – Flobots

"Axel, you have no idea what you're DOING, much less who it's going to hur-"

A deep chuckle, almost spine-tingling in the darkness, and a hand over his mouth cut him off. Roxas struggled for a second, thrashing wildly against whatever bound him, before falling limp in frustration.

"Now, now, Roxas. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing, and _exactly_ what's going to happen. You don't think I'm that careless, do you?" Axel's voice was laced with malice, betraying his attempt at a carefree comment. Roxas mumbled against the hand that silenced him, lips brushing roughly over a hot palm. The blond could feel the shiver as it raced down his ex-boyfriend's spine, and nearly gagged as Axel pulled him even closer.

The redhead's lips were brushing his ear now, hot breath making Roxas shudder involuntarily. "Roxas… my Roxas…" A tongue flicked his earlobe, and he could feel the deep laughter in his very bones. "It's just… there's nothing you can really _do_ about it, now is there?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Fix You – Coldplay 

Roxas sighed as he slipped between the cool sheets of his bed, brow furrowed in concern as he tried not to cry. Nothing seemed to be going right at the moment – he was in danger of losing his job, his landlord was threatening to evict him, he hadn't talked to a single member of his family in over a year. Things were looking down, and the demure blonde had no one to turn to.

After laying there for hours, sleepless, in an empty bed, he decided he couldn't take it any more. He threw back the blankets, pulled on a pair of pants, located some shoes, and nearly sprinted out of his apartment. Late night runs always helped him to clear his mind – there was something about the sound of crickets and the night that just soothed him.

He decided not to go too far – he knew he'd get tired earlier than he hoped – and opted for a few laps around the park near his apartment.

After the third lap, he knew he'd been correct. His lungs ached and his calves burned, and he nearly stopped for a breather, but decided to forge on to his apartment anyway. It was an odd twist of fate – he turned a corner at just the right time, and crash headlong into another runner. As he lay on the cool cement, trying to figure out exactly how the hell this had happened, he heard a groan.

He sat up quickly – maybe a little too quickly, he was feeling a tad dizzy – and straight into the deepest green eyes he'd ever seen. His heart gave a sudden throb, something deep inside of him knitted together, and for the first time he could remember, Roxas smiled.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley 

Axel ran his fingers through soft blonde hair, scratching gently and smiling softly. The boy whose head he cradled in his lap, ever so gently, sighed in contentment, nuzzling his nose into the redhead's abdomen. They fit together like puzzle pieces, he and Roxas, and he thanked the gods every day for letting him find this boy.

It could be hard, yes. There were fights, there were harsh words exchanged, and there were times that neither man wanted anything to do with the other. These were the times when they slept in separate rooms, barely talked, and tried to reconcile themselves with the flaws of the one they loved.

Roxas remembered whispered words of adoration, reverently spoken, late at night when Axel thought he was sleeping.

Axel remembered the tiny, sweet gestures – breakfast on the table before work, and extra kiss when he got home, a snuggle in bed.

Separately, but truly together, they thought past the bad points and ended with only good. When they had both put the past behind them, they joined again – a long, sustained instant of pure love and mutual acceptance.

They knew that neither of them were perfect. But when they lay like this, entwined, hearts beating as one, they knew they were as close as they could get. The rings on their left hands gleamed dully in the low light, and they slipped into sleep as one.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry

Roxas looked down guiltily, scuffing his shoes on the linoleum of the kitchen floor. His parents were speechless, staring at him unabashedly with jaws gaping wide. The silence was nearly deafening.

"S-so yeah. I'm g-gay."

A shiver ran down his father's spine when he spoke. "Roxas, you can't be positive – this is just a phase, everyone goes through it at one point or another, you can't be – "

"I'm sure, Dad." His voice was nearly too quiet to be heard, even with the total silence. "And… I want you guys to know w-why."

His mother covered her mouth with a dainty hand, eyes shining. "Roxas, what do you – "

The blonde shook his head, coughed into a tightly-clenched fist, and called, "It's okay. You can come in now… Axel."

His parents eyes widened even more, if possible, when a lanky redhead shuffled into the kitchen, looking vaguely bashful, yet undeniably smug. Roxas wrapped a trembling arm around the newcomer's thin waist, and his mother fell back in a dead faint.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Meteor Shower – Owl City

"Please…" he begged, fingers tangled in the back of Roxas' jacket, even as the blonde tried to pull away. "Don't – don't go, please, I'd do anything, I swear, anything! Just name it and – " The blonde pulled out of Axel's grasp, and bent to pick up the suitcase at his feet.

"Axel, I can't do this anymore." His voice was equal parts grief and venom, and laced with a soul-wrenching pain. Blue eyes shone with unshed tears. "I can't let you string me along like this – it's not right, it's not FAIR, it's not what I DESERVE!"

The redhead groaned, a strangled cry, as Roxas moved closer to the door. "I swear, Roxy, Roxas, my Roxas, it didn't _mean_ anything! You know you're the only one for me, I swear to god I never meant to – I never intended for this to happen, I didn't want it to go this far, it was a mistake – "

The blonde spun on his heel, his eyes now hard and unrelenting. "It was a MISTAKE? The only mistake I see around here is me letting you walk all over me, treat me like some little whore you can run back to, while you run around screwing everything on two legs!" His velvet voice was pure malice. "If you _**love**_ me, Axel, then fucking SHOW me!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I Will Possess Your Heart – Death Cab for Cutie

Axel took a page from his best friend Demyx's guide on dating for idiots – let the object of your affections come to _you. _Entice them into being interested, show up in unexpected place, intrigue them and then slip away.

It was more work than he thought it would be. He scrutinized the little blonde's schedule for a week, noting where he tended to be at what times, and carefully set up a tentative plan. For a whole month, he popped up everywhere – holding the door at the café, passing the boy a tissue on the subway, grabbing the books off of high shelves and handing them down. He could tell that he had piqued the blonde's interest after a few weeks, and he smiled inwardly whenever he saw that familiar curiosity in those blue, blue eyes.

It wasn't until the little guy cornered him at the coffee shop that he realized his mistake. Axel breezed in, hoping to grab a hot cup of coffee before traipsing off to find his mystery love again, and he nearly squeaked when he looked over the counter – and straight into blue, blue eyes. The little blonde looked smug, and smiled as Axel sputtered ineffectually.

"My name's Roxas, and I'm not on the menu. But if you want to wait until I get off work in half an hour, I'll see what I can do."

It worked.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Show Me Love – T.A.T.U.

"…This is our anniversary date?" Roxas sounded skeptical at best as he surveyed the open field, and Axel chuckled from somewhere behind him.

The redhead pulled the picnic hamper out of the back seat of his tiny red car, and grinned mischievously. "You just wait, Roxy. Now help me spread out this blanket!" He pulled a flannel blanket out, and with Roxas' help spread it on the soft ground. He threw some pillows and more blankets down with it, and set the hamper down gently after them. Pulling Roxas down into his lap, he crowed, "You just wait!"

After a few hours of talk and relaxation, Roxas admitted that this was better than he thought it would be. Axel was being a perfect gentleman, and had packed all of his lover's favorite foods. They were getting along better than normal, and he almost didn't notice it getting darker out until it was nearly pitch-black and Axel called his attention to it.

Roxas looked up, and what he saw took his breath away. The moon shone brightly, bigger and brighter than he remembered ever seeing it before. But even this was eclipsed by the stars – the sheer multitude, shining so brightly it took his breath away. He'd been raised in the city, and never had the opportunity to see the sky like this. He sighed in contentment, eyes fixed on the sky, as he sank back into Axel's warm embrace, the world perfect and golden for this one long moment.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N- This was so much FUN :D I actually played the sing twice for #8, but it's such a SHORT song I just HAD to D;!!

Hope you like it! Read and review, please? ChottoMatte, signing out!


End file.
